


Jealous

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheeky Ryan, Dancing, Gay Sex, Jealous Michael, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Phlochte - Freeform, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Ryan likes to make Michael jealous.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend on Tumblr. The lyrics are "Jealous" by Nick Jonas.

Michael was listening to the music of the club as he watched Ryan mingle. Everyone in this place pretty much knew that Ryan was off limits. He belonged to Michael. But someone new didn’t know that, taking Ryan to the middle of the dance floor, where Michael was having a hard time seeing.

When there was a break in the crowd, Michael saw the guy had Ryan flat up against him, his hands on his hips as they danced to the song. Michael’s eyes darkened and he gripped his drink tightly in his hand, watching the guy dance with his. He turned and looked at the bartender.

“Does the jukebox accept credit card?”

****

Ryan heard the song playing and he knew he was in trouble. He pushed his partner away some, smiling sadly.

“What gives?” The man asked. Ryan turned and looked at him.

“You know what, let’s keep dancing.” Ryan said. He knew how hot jealous Mike could get. Sometimes he did it on purpose, just knowing what the final result was when they got back into the bedroom.

♪I don’t like the way he’s looking at you.  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it♫

Michael watched as Ryan continued dancing with the guy. He knew that he was very agile and flexible due to DWTS, but this was ridiculous. He shouldn’t be dancing like that with a random guy. He needed to be putting those moves to better use.

♪I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous♫

Michael paid for a private room and a bottle of whiskey before heading back out onto the main floor to watch Ryan for a bit more. His partner was getting a little too handsy and he didn’t like it. But when Ryan looked up at Michael, his eyes lit up some. Mischievous and such. Michael growled a little and motioned for Ryan to follow him.

“Well, I guess this ends our dance.” Ryan said. He kissed his cheek and left, following Michael.

♪'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous♫

“Hey Mike, what’s up?” Ryan asked as Michael led him into the private room. Michael didn’t say much, just shutting and locking the door. He poured himself a drink and set on the leather couch that was in the room. “Mike?”

“You want to dance?” He asked. He turned on the speaker in the room, so the song was playing into it. “Then show me your moves.”

“You want a lap dance?” Ryan asked, a little excited by the idea.

“If that was what you were planning on doing to your friend.” Michael said, sipping his drink. Ryan blushed some but walked over to him.

♪I wish you didn't have to post it out  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous♫

Ryan knew how to work his hips. Michael had to give him that. His back to Michael and rotating his hips right over him was turning Michael on to no end. Michael kept his arms resting on the back of the couch though, trying to resist the urge to touch him. But that didn’t mean Ryan would think the same way. He turned so he was facing Michael and put his hands on his shoulders, continuing to rub against him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Ryan asked. Michael nodded.

“Part of it.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. Ryan smiled and licked his lips, knowing exactly what he meant.

♪'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous♫

Ryan dropped to his knees between Michael’s spread legs. He undid his belt, unzipped the jeans, and worked them down his legs some, freeing Michael’s member. He licked his lips and looked up at him.

“Go on.” Michael said. “Show me what you can do.”

“With pleasure.” Ryan said, slowly licking down Michael’s shaft like a lollipop. He did that a few more times, stealing glances at Michael to see his reaction. He was doing a good job at hiding most of it, except he was biting his lip. So Ryan knew he was doing something right. “You taste good.”

“Fuck doggy, just keep going.” Ryan smiled and took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly on the delicate skin. Michael moaned softly, laying his head against the back of the couch. “You realize this is your lube right?”

“Really now?” Ryan asked, letting his cock fall out of his mouth. He took it back into his mouth, taking it all the way to the base, trying to slick it all the way.

♪You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too♫

Ryan was bent over the arm of the couch as he felt Michael work his fingers in and out of him, moaning as he went. He loved the feel of the stretch as Michael prepped him. OF course, Michael was much bigger than his fingers, so there would always be a little pull, but it was well worth it.

“Ready for me Ryan?” He asked, a soft growl in his voice. Ryan nodded, speechless.

“God yes.” Ryan panted already. Michael lined himself up and pushed into Ryan in one slow move, loving the noises his boyfriend was making as he did. “Oh fuck!” Michael smacked his ass then, making him whine.

“Language.” He chuckled, thrusting slowly. “You’ve got a dirty mouth. Maybe I should’ve kept my cock in it to keep the filth from falling out.”

“You love it and you know it.” Ryan moaned, pushing back onto his cock as he thrusted deeper into him.

♪I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous♫

Ryan was gripping the couch. Michael was hitting that sweet spot over and over again. He was going to cum at this rate, long before Michael did. At least he thought so. But Michael’s breathing was becoming uneven and his thrusts were becoming sloppy.

“Fuck Ry, I’m gonna cum.” Michael moaned, slowing his hips. “Fuck!” He came then, filling Ryan up, which drove him over the edge, making him spill onto the arm of the couch. Ryan was panting, Michael still buried inside of him. He smiled some. He felt Michael’s hot breath on his ear as he leaned close to whisper into his ear.

“I love you Ryan Lochte.” He said, nipping his ear lobe some. “But after tonight, your punishment still isn’t over. Wait until we get home.” Ryan couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation. He really had a thing for jealous Michael.

“Good thing I bought more lube.” That resulted in a spanking on bare skin and a bit of stirring from Michael’s cock.

♪Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous♫

It was going to be a long, long night for Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
